Finding a Home
by Azkaban Princess
Summary: Genevieve is an average girl. If by average you mean grew up in a life of crime, was mentored by a world famous grifter, and is a soulmate to two sexy but dangerous and possessive hitters. Normal pairings with Eliot/oc/Quinn
1. Prologue

**This story will be a bit slow to start out and it is a soulmate fanfiction. Main pairing will be Eliot/oc/Quinn, don't like don't read.**

Genny ran down the busy street, not slowing down as she checked over her shoulder. The thugs who were following her weren't letting up, even after ten blocks. She continued running, looking for anyway out of their sights. She knew she couldn't outrun them much longer. Her ribs were screaming in agony, pushing against her lungs which were desperately gasping for air. So much for easy money. The job was supposed to be easy, but an unintended factor caused her easy plan to be pushed to a grab and dash. The grab and dash of a briefcase she was currently sprinting down the street with.

As she dodged a man on a bicycle, a loud bang sounded, causing her to dive into a roll. A loud crack was audible, her ribs burned with a new found fire. If her ribs weren't at least cracked before, they were now. When her feet hit the ground again, she pushed off the pavement and continued sprinting. Seeing no other choice, she took a sharp turn down a long brick alley and threw her arms up, grasping hold of the cold metal of the bottom rung of a ladder. Pulling herself up was a struggle, but eventually her feet found the bottom rung and assisted in her climb. When she reached the roof she collapsed on the ground, eyes stinging with unshed tears soon to mix with the blood still dripping down from her torn hairline. Her left eye was starting close, unable to be kept open from the constant increase of swelling. Breathing deeply she listened for any evidence the men had discovered where she went, and before long the sound of footsteps pounding against the pavement could be heard. They continued down the alleyway, not stopping or stalling, showing they had no idea she had climbed the fire escape to the building rooftop.

A large breath of air was released from her lungs, the movement once again sending searing pain up her spine to her ribs. At least, she thought, it took her mind off the pain of the fractured ankle she had been unwisely sprinting on for the last half hour. Genny sat down, deep in thought. What was she doing with her life? When she had left Sophie's guidance… Sophie! What would Sophie think of her? Disappointment, anger, and sorrow were only a couple of things her European mentor and friend would be thinking about her if she knew. In last couple of years Sophie had joined up with an old acquaintance, Nathan Ford, and his ragtag team of misfits. She hadn't met any of them, of course, but you would have to be living under a rock to not have heard of Nathan Ford and his team of rogue vigilantes. And in that same amount of time, what had she done with her life? Steal money and get hurt one day, then get beaten up and mugged the next. A painful but necessary cycle she had been forced to live since Sophie and her had parted ways. She could, of course, had called Sophie and admitted she needed help. That her very low level grifting skills mixed with her unpredictability, stubbornness, and grabbing anything she could get her hands on worked against her in the current world of crime. But, of course, Genny had too much pride to admit she failed and to ask for help.

The sound of her phone beeping brought her out of her thoughts. Looking down at the screen, Genny couldn't help the low growl that came up from her throat. An abandoned warehouse, currently housing her personal effects, was set up with very basic security measures. If someone cut the lock and broke through the door, an alert would be sent to her phone, which was currently being viewed on the screen. Pushing herself off the ground, Genny pulled the briefcase to her chest and made off to her home.

The walk, normally only taking ten minutes, lasted at least forty due to her limping slowing and having to take breaks in order to breathe. By the time she made it she was dehydrated, in excruciating pain, and just plain pissed off. Pulling out her knife, she kicked the ajar warehouse door in, ready to fight. What she saw however, made her drop her knife in shock, stepping back as it clattered to the ground.

"Sophie?"


	2. Chapter 1

"Sophie?"

The name fell out of her mouth in complete shock. Here stood the woman who had taken Genny in when she was nothing more than a street rat scrounging for scraps. Here stood the woman who had given everything in her power to try and make sure that she would and could stay safe and smart on the streets. And here stood the woman that she had completely and utterly disappointed.

The dark haired woman seemed to be in shock as well. She raked her eyes over Genny's form, taking in the various scars and bruises that seemingly laid over the body of the girl she considered her daughter. Her eyes filled with tears and her jaw trembled, attempting to keep down to gut wrenching sobs making their way to the surface.

"Oh Genny!" The way Sophie had said her name was too much. The younger girl threw herself into the arms of the only women she had ever considered like a mother. Their embrace was tight, neither one wanting to let go. When Genny's ribs spiked in pain, however, she was forced to break the contact. Sophie reached out, wiping unknown tears from the girl's face.

"I don't understand, I mean, what are you doing here? How did you find me? It's been years…" Genny trailed off, not wanting to bring up memories of the day she left.

"Oh darling, I um well, I wanted to see you. It's been so long, and well as for me finding you I had our hacker track you down. I was rather hoping that you would, well help us with a job but, in your condition…" Sophie's eyes began filling with tears once again, unable to continue.

"No! I mean, if you need help i'm willing to help, really. I could consult or something, please?" Though Genny didn't particularly like the idea of assisting on a job with a group of well known high class criminals she had never actually met, she couldn't stand the idea of letting Sophie down, especially this being the first time seeing her for so long. She watched Sophie's face, a look of uncertainty flashing her features before her face once again became neutral.

"I'll bring you along to consult, and only consult, on one condition." Her voice was stern, but soon became a light smile as she saw Genny's head excitedly bobbing up and down in agreement. "You must let someone look over your wounds. Not a doctor, I know how you feel about bloody hospitals, but we are bringing in other people on this as well. I know a couple of them who have experience fixing these types of, well fighting wounds" Sophie said the last part with a slight glare focused on Genny.

"Deal!" Genny stuck her hand out, though refusing to make eye contact with Sophie. Genny knew that her mentor didn't exactly approve of fighting, as she remembered countless times of being scolded by Sophie at 2am after coming home with a black eye and a bloody nose. Luckily, Genny was wearing black joggers and a matching black hoodie with a beanie topping it off. The clothes covered all of the others wounds, only showing off the bruised eye, bloody nose, and the dried blood on her forehead that had come down after being cut. All in all, she looked how she normally would come home after street fights. Sophie stuck her hand out as well, confirming the deal had been made.

"Come on, I already grabbed your belongings. They're in the car. Let's get your head looked at."

The car ride was mostly silent. Every so often one of the women would ask a question, bring a light conversation between the two. It wasn't until Genny brought up a more serious question did the women start actually conversing.

"So what's this I hear about you running around with Nathan Ford?" Though Genny's tone was playful, the question had a serious hint to it.

"Genevieve, you are not a dumb girl. You figured out awhile ago that I started working with a team."

"Ah, but that's not what I asked. Of course I knew you had a new team, but I asked if you and Nate were together. And don't say it's complicated. As you said, I'm not a dumb girl." The car remained silent as Sophie kept her eyes firmly on the road. "Are you soulmates?"

"Genevieve…"

"You are, aren't you? You and Nathan Ford are soulmates! Oh my god! Wait, does your team know? They know right? They…"

"Genevieve! No they do not know, and it is going to stay that way. Do you understand?" Sophie's tone was once again stern, but had a slight tone of, panic?

"Fine. I won't say anything. Promise." The car became quiet as the car came to a stop. Apparently, Sophie and her team were using a cave like room that was created from old subway tunnels as a hideout from a man named Dubenich. This was supposed to be where her team as well as some fill in's were going to stay during the job. Fun.

As they walked in, Genny tried to hide her limping and labored breathing as Sophie led her over to a couch. After shoving the briefcase and her backpack under the couch(she was around thieves) she slowly sat down, having care for her ribs, and leaned back against couch cushions. Before she was able to do anything else, her eyes slowly shut, and Genny went into an exhausted slumber.

 **Next chapter Genny will meet the team, as well as Eliot and Quinn**


	3. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except my OC Genevieve and the relationship between Eliot,Genevieve, and Quinn.**

Genny awoke to the gentle shaking of her frame. Her body was still tired, though her mind felt restless, like she had left much to long. An inaudible groan escaped her lips as she pried her eyelids open, muscles twitching from being unused. As her eyes opened, she was greeted with the worried face of Sophie.

"That's it, love. Wake up. You've been asleep for almost fourteen hours. The rest of the team should be here soon." Sophie instantly looked relaxed as Genny pushed herself the couch on shaky limbs.

"What do you mean the rest?"

"Well, it's just you and me here, as well as Nate. He came back a couple of hours ago. I was concerned when the wound on your head wasn't closing. Kept bleeding through all the bandages I put on. I'm sorry, sweetheart but it couldn't wait until you were awake. You needed stitches and Nate was the only one close enough to come." Genny reached her hand up, running her fingers across the now stitched wound that ran from the middle of her head, curving down to her right eyebrow. The cut stopped right above her eyelid, luckily not doing any harm to her eye, but they both knew it would scar.

"Um, it's fine I guess. It needed to be done." Genny swept her hair into a messy ponytail and secured her stained beanie back on her head.

"Your up! It's nice to finally meet, Genevieve." A middle aged man with dark walked towards them, changing direction at the last moment to set up a table across the room.

"Nate." Genny said with a nod of her head, "And it's just Gen." When the table and chairs were set up, Nate began laying down large blueprints across the surface of the table. That was when Genny started hearing voices coming from the entrance of the cave, and suddenly it was filled with people.

"No! You got me a bat cave? A bat cave haha!" Two men walked in, the black man was obviously Alec Hardison. Even though she had never met him, she wasn't stupid. She had done her research on Sophie's team as soon as she had found out about them. The other man, however, she wasn't exactly sure who he was.

"No, I did not." Nate piped up, still setting up his blueprints.

"Yeah… This is totally a bat cave. Okay, you guys suck a little less now" She could tell that this man was super annoying already. Genny sent a questioning look towards Sophie, and was answered with a single word mouthed to her. Chaos. The world's most annoying hacker to ever live, and she had the pleasure of being forced to work with him. Yup, this is going to suck.

"What the hell is this?" Two more men entered. They were carrying a weird painting that strangely looked like Nate. Though Genny could only see their backs, she knew both of them were hitters. There muscles and body movement gave that away easily. The one who spoke had his hair pulled back, dressed sharply in a suit. He must be Quinn. As they continued walking the painting over, the other one spoke as well.

"Don't ask" Their voices made her freeze. She was conflicted. On one side, both men's voices made her feel safe, protected, and a little bit turned on. On the other hand, being in a room with two known hitters, extremely hot or not, made her head spin. Genny had spent four years getting constantly yelled at about steering clear of anyone she new who could beat her in fight, so much that it was pretty much drilled into her head. And now she was expected to work with not one but two men who could easily snap her neck? The thought sent shivers down her spine.

"This is where the old subway lines sealed up when the new tunnels were built under the bay. I used them myself back in the 60's, after a rather spectacular jewelry heist." Now this man she did know, well not personally of course. Genny made it a personal mission to never come face to face with anyone she was smart enough to see as a threat, and he was definitely a threat, along with the two formers. Archie Leach, mentor to Parker. Sophie had mentioned him a couple times over the years, after a rescue job involving Parker.

"Wow, you are super old. Thank you for the history lesson. Maybe later you can tell us about that one time you punched Hitler in the face." Genny rolled her eyes. That man simply had no respect. Chaos started on again as soon as he saw Parker. "Parker! Still yummy."

"I have two canes. One with a taser, capable of delivering ten thousand volts. The other extends a six inch stiletto blade." Archie moved threateningly towards Chaos.

"Which one is um this one?" Chaos visibly gulped, obviously terrified of the older man. The look on his face made Genny bite her hand in fear of laughing uncontrollably.

"I don't seem to remember. I am super old." At this, Genny couldn't stay quiet any longer. She burst out laughing, holding her ribs as the movement pained her.

"Alright, Archie. We need him, regrettably." Genny once again rolled her eyes. It was always mother bear to the rescue.

"And who is this young girl?" Archie asked, looking over at Genny, who had just calmed herself down from her laughing fit.

"This is Genevieve, she will be helping to consult. She may look innocent, but the girl has a dark mind, she does. And actually, speaking of you" Sophie looked straight at Genny " we still need to get you looked at. I'm sure Eliot will have no problem checking you over." Genny's heart felt as though it stopped beating. Eliot? Eliot the hitter? The assassin turned hero vigilante, Eliot? Sophie walked through the tunnel, probably to go find Eliot. Everyone else had pretty much scattered. Genny pushed herself farther onto the couch, trying her best to not curl in on herself. No, she couldn't look weak. Weakness was not acceptable. Genny had been through several street fights, bar brawls, and hostage negotiations. She was not weak.

Footsteps could be heard coming back to the cave. Genny pulled herself up, straightening her spine and wiping her face of all emotions. She could do this. She could be her normal sassy self and everything would be okay. But everything wasn't okay. Because when Sophie came back with Eliot on her heels, she couldn't speak, couldn't even blink. Her eyes were locked onto his with an unwavering stare. Everything she was thinking about disappeared from her mind as it went blank, and all she could think about was him. Getting lost in his blue orbs was like swimming underwater in the calmest and most beautiful part of the ocean. It was serenity. Genny opened her mouth to say something intelligent and witty, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was anything but that, because at that moment she knew, that she had just met her soulmate. And he was Eliot fucking Spencer. So she did the only thing she could, she yelled "fuck" and then she ran.

 **Sorry if that sucked, I have a bit of writer's block.**


	4. Update

Not a Chapter:

So, I really want to continue this story but I seem to be a bit stuck. If there's a certain direction anyone would want this story to go, I would love some inspiration. I know some of you have been waiting very patiently for me to update and for that I'm sorry. I will try to update as soon as possible.

-Azkaban Princess


	5. Chapter 3

**As always, I own nothing except my OC Genevieve and the relationship between Eliot, Genevieve, and Quinn. I also want to thank** _ **Castiel's Lady**_ **and** _ **TeamEveryoneButEdward**_ **for giving me ideas for this chapter to finally get it posted!**

Genny's lungs burned as she ran. She could hear just hear the sound of Eliot's pounding feet behind her over the sound of her beating heart drumming in her ears. As she skidded around a corner, her body was thrown back as she hit what felt like a wall. Two arms wrapped around her torso, catching her bruised body just before she hit the stone earth. She was quickly pulled back onto her feet, shoving the arms around her away when she felt her body shiver at their touch. Genny looked up, her eyes finding the face of her savior, only for her heart to drop down to her stomach. The handsome confused face of Quinn stared back at her. Genny continued backing backing away from him, eyes wide as he tried to take a step towards her.

"What...?" The man's question was never finished as Genny spun around and attempted to run back the way she came, key word being attempted. Eliot had easily managed to catch up with her, causing Genny to be unintentionally herded against the wall. As Eliot continues closing off her only other escape, she fakes a dart towards Quinn whilst sprinting past Eliot's now open right flank, making sure to punch him on the way past as hard as she could. Though the man only stumbled, it created enough of an opening easily make it past both got back to the main room, once again running straight into someone. This time, however, the figure was tall and feminine.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" The sound of Sophie's voice comforted Genny more than she would ever admit. "Genevieve, what did you do?" she asked, looking between the girl she considered her daughter and the two men who had run in right on her heels.

"Me? I didn't do anything! He started it!" She was waving her hand around, gesturing in the direction of a lightly panting Eliot.

"I don't care who started it, Genevieve! I want to know what's going on, now!" Genny's face fell. She didn't want Sophie to know she had found her soulmates. She didn't really even want to know herself. She always thought anyone fated to be with her would take one look and ask themselves what they did to deserve someone as fucked up as her. "Well?"

"She's our soulmate" Eliot stepped forward, quickly explaining the situation. "And apparently she's psychotic" giving a meaningful glance to said girl.

"Um, excuse me? I'm what?! I'm psychotic? If anyone here is psychotic it's you! Who chases down their soulmate through a hallway like a deranged psychopath?" She asks incredulously.

" **You punched me in the face!** " Eliot defended.

" **You deserved it!** "Genny was quickly forgetting about her fear of the two skilled killers, instead yelling at the man who had quickly come to piss her off.

"Enough! Genny, is this true?" Sophie was watching the girl with mixed emotions. Eliot was one of the most trusted men she knew, and he trusted Quinn. She knew neither would hurt Genny. But Genny didn't know that, and her fear of trusting people was well proved with the fact that there was only one person in Genny's life, and that was Sophie.

"I think I already admitted to the fact that I punched him in the face…" Was her only reply.

"Gen," Sophie tried again.

"It might be" Genny groaned when she tried to lean against the wall, her back making contact on the hard stone where she was sure there were bruises. Sophie shot her an appraising look.

"I'm going to go find an emergency kit, please do not kill one another, yeah?" Before anyone could respond, Sophie had already left down one of the side tunnels. As soon as she left awkward silence ensued. However, both Eliot and Quinn kept their attention on Genny's form. As Sophie came back with the first aid kit, Genny cracked.

"Can you like not stare at me? You look like idiots." Though her words had come out harsh, both Eliot and Quinn couldn't help but look at each other and smirk, happy that their girl had an attitude and wasn't a helpless little daddy's girl who expected everything to be done for her.

"Genevieve! Honestly! Can you not even manage to be civil?" Genny huffed, embarrassed that Sophie kept calling her by her full name, but remained silent. "Apparently not, then." Sophie went to continue talking, but was interrupted by her phone. When she hung up she excused herself, saying she was needed, but not before reminding Eliot that Genny still needed to be looked over.

"Seriously?" She yelled to the retreating women's back. "You're just going to leave me here with them?" The only response she received was a backwards wave. Suddenly, Genny felt herself being lifted, whipping her head around to greeted with Eliot's chest.

"Holy shit, put me the hell down!" Genny's small frame had easily been thrown over the much larger man's shoulder. She started struggling until said man simply wrapped his arm around the back of her knees. "Seriously? I know how to walk!" She caught Quinn's amused expression as he followed behind them.

She wasn't going to run again. Eliot was going to make sure of it. When he finally put her down, it wasn't onto the couch like she expected. Genny was deposited right onto Quinn's muscled lap, his strong arms wrapping around her stomach, ensuring she couldn't get up. Said man chuckled at her annoyed expression, a deep and masculine sound that made her breath stop.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Don't want you running away again." Quinn's words were serious, however, the giant smirk on his face proved it wasn't the only reason she was currently being restrained on the hitters lap. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, but didn't try to get up again. She would never admit it but deep down she liked being close to them. She felt complete.

Eliot grabbed the first aid kit that Sophie had left, quickly placing it down on the floor before pulling up a plastic folding chain directly in front of his soulmates. Genny slightly flinched as Eliot brought his hand up to her forehead to remove her bandage, the action being missed by neither of the hitters. Both decided not to voice their concern aloud, instead sharing a hard look before Eliot returned to examining her stitches.

"Did you stitch up your own forehead?" Eliot's voice was gravely, though Genny assumed that's how he always sounded.

"No, Sophie had Nate stitch me up while I was sleeping. Why, is there something wrong?" Genny saw Eliot's jaw clench, though his face remained completely blank. He knew there was no reason to be jealous or upset, Nate was a friend. But the thought of another man putting his hands on his unconscious and injured soulmate was enough for both men to be annoyed at the least.

"Nothing's wrong. It's a little sloppy but it will do." After rebandaging her stitches, Eliot was quick to look over the rest of her injuries. During that time, both men were surprised when their mate remained almost completely quiet and stoic, only letting out a small squeak when Eliot's hands put too much pressure on her injured ribs.

"You have a black eye, your nose is broken, three cracked ribs, your leg was dislocated, forehead gashed, and there are bruises covering half of your body. You wanna tell us how this happened?" Genny refused to look either man in the eye, afraid her impassive expression would falter under their intense unwavering gazes.

"Bar fight." Eliot scoffed, before settling his attention back on Genny.

"Really? A bar fight? That's the best you could come up with?" She continued staring at the wall, unwilling to admit to herself or her pride that they had easily seen through a lie that only Sophie would dare question.

"Your shoes are barely being held together, your knees are scraped to hell, and you smell like gun residue. That doesn't happen in a bar fight, darlin. And if I were to put money on it, I would bet you were running from someone." Eliot continued

"And the fact that there's a rather suspicious looking briefcase shoved under the couch. We might have muscles but that doesn't mean we don't have brains." Quinn added at Genny's shocked expression.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about this. It's none of your business."

"Well too bad, cuz we're talking about it. So you're gonna swallow your damn pride and talk."

"I had a job, easy money. It went south." Genny tried to leave it at that, but when she received matching irritated looks, she was forced to continue. "I was supposed to meet with a client, pick up the briefcase, and then deliver it to my employer. It was a setup. I met up with the client and he wasn't very happy about losing his money. Told me he wouldn't put up with it anymore, so I punched him in the face, grabbed the briefcase and ran. I didn't expect for him to have hired thugs protecting him. Tackled me and started beating the crap out of me. Took out a couple of them and got away but the rest chased me for just about ten blocks while shooting at me. Luckily they were miserable shots." She saw both men's jaw tighten in anger.

"And the briefcase? You're not giving it to the guy who hired you?" Quinn asks, feeling concerned that it would put his mate in danger.

"Hell no! Think of it as compensation for my injuries. Wouldn't be the first time I screwed over an employer. I just have to duck my head for awhile"

" Duck your head? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Seriously?" Genny rolled her eyes as Eliot continued muttering to himself about how his soulmates were irresponsible idiots. Genny yawned, leaning back into Quinn's chest. By the time she realized what she was doing, Quinn had already pulled her further into his lap, resting his chin on her head. Another yawn escaped her lips, and too tired to yell at Quinn she snuggled against him and closed her eyes, gently falling asleep as she felt someone stroking her hair.

 **So Genevieve is definitely very stubborn, along with Eliot and Quinn. She's not just going to completely fall into their arms, their going to have to work a bit. But we did see some moments with Genny where she just didn't care about her pride and let them do what they wanted. That will probably be an off and on thing. Reviews, good or bad, are always welcomed. And as always, if you want to see something specific let me know and I will try to make it happen.**


	6. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry! Between classes and my new puppy I have had almost no personal time! Sorry if it's horrible, I kind of just wanted to get something posted so it's kind of rushed. As normal, I own nothing but my Oc Genevieve and her relationship with Eliot and Quinn.**

 **And again, if anyone wants to see this go a certain way or wants to request anything, I'm open to suggestions and reviews are always welcome, negative or positive.**

* * *

Genny blinked, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Looking around, she noticed she was stretched along the couch, her head laying on a pillow and a thick blanket wrapped around her form. She moved her arms above her head, stretching out her sore muscles, wincing as her body screamed in protest. Genny froze as the blanket scratched against her bare legs. Whipping off the blanket, she nearly screamed as it revealed herself clad in a pair of her skimpiest neon green yoga shorts and a black long sleeve shirt, too huge to ever belong to her. Someone had clearly changed her clothes while she was sleeping.

Genny ground her teeth as she searched for her discarded clothing, huffing to herself childishly as she came up empty. Her anger rose significantly higher when she checked for her backpack, which she found to be missing along with her briefcase. Hell even the thick wool socks covering her feet weren't her own. She began mumbling to herself angrily as she crossed the room over to where she could make out four figures whispering amongst themselves.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" Hardison squeaked, clearly surprised by the abrupt presence of Genny's angry form.

"What the hell, woman? You can't just sneak around like that, nearly gave me a damn heart attack." Hardison replied, clutching his hand on his chest.

"My apologies, now where the hell are my clothes?" She demanded.

"Calm down, love. They were all bloody, so I decided to change them while you were asleep. As soon as they're clean, you can have them back." Sophie spoke calmly, afraid to further aggravate the young women.

"Whose clothes are these?" Genny demanded, but without the former bite in her tone.

"I believe they're Quinns. Don't look at me like that, he thought you would be more comfortable." Sophie had to refrain from rolling her eyes at her stubbornness.

"Where's my stuff?" A wave of confusion passed over Sophie's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"My backpack and my briefcase? They're gone." Genny's voice had once again become hostile.

"You will have to ask Eliot about that. Later though, why don't you sit down. Were about to start once everyone comes." Genny rolled her eyes, but ultimately plopped ungracefully down at a table on the far right, facing a large wall with a projector prepared. It didn't take long for the rest of the team to show up. Archie quickly greeted everyone with a short "hello" before taking a seat next to Parker. When Chaos showed, however, Genny instantly felt uncomfortable. He spotted her form before quickly changing direction, heading over to her table instead of his previous choice next to Hardison. He quickly slipped into the seat next to hers.

"Hey. You're almost as sexy as Parker." As Genny opened her mouth to tell him to "Fuck off", a strong hand instantly wrapped itself around the back of Chaos's neck, pulling him forcibly from the chair in pain. Chaos quickly ran off towards Hardison as Quinn lowered himself into the recently vacated seat, a proud smirk worn on his lips. Genny only shook her head as Eliot quickly followed on her other side.

"You've got to be kidding me" she quietly muttered. "You know, there's another table right over there" pointing over to the extra table covered in paperwork. All she received was silence. Genny got up groaning, prepared to claim the empty seat next to Sophie, but was quickly yanked back into her seat by both hitters. Nate cleared his throat, gaining the groups attention at he walked in front of the projector, giving a pointed look towards Hardison.

"Latimer's in the middle of a deal with the Chinese investors for control over the dam and the network of facilities that it serves..." Hardison trailed off.

"But, according to federal land-use laws he must maintain these facilities in proper working order, or he forfeits control." Chaos quickly cut him off, earning an annoyed look from Hardison.

"There's not enough of us to take all that down." At Eliot's words, a thoughtful look came over Genny's face, one that Sophie failed to miss. "We won't need too" She whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

"Network. Network means they're connected. It's like hacking any other network. We just find the weak spot, then we…." Hardison was once again cut off by Chaos.

"...We apply maximum pressure to create maximum **Chaos.** " He stated in his annoyingly egotistical tone.

"Oh my god!" A loud thump could be heard as Genny suddenly let her forehead fall against the tabletop. Eliot wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her body up so her head rested against the side of his body. He kept his arm around her, rubbing his thumb gently on her shoulder. "They are so annoying." Her voice could barely be heard, muffled by his body.

"Can I hit him?" Quinn inquired, glaring over at the hackers.

"Which one?" Eliot asked gruffly.

"Either one."

"You see, it's not just me." Genny couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips, unknowingly causing both hitters to smile.

"Here's our problem. Hardison signs on to any computer on Latimer's network, it triggers alarms. Parker goes anywhere near anything valuable, alarms. Eliot shows his face anywhere, a lot of alarms. Sophie talks to anyone Latimer knows, and I bet Dubenich will personally fall out of the sky. That is why we need you. But you are going to follow my people's lead, and I want to make something very clear. Nobody… goes near Victor Dubenich. He is mine. Understood?" Genny slowly pulled her face from Eliot's side, seeing everyone slowly nodding in awkward silence. She instantly missed the warmth of Eliot's body, but refused to curl herself back into his side.

"Alright Genevieve," Sophie started, causing all eyes to look at the young women. "I know that devious look of yours anywhere. So what are you thinking?" Genny glanced towards Nathan before quickly clearing her throat.

"Well" She began almost nervously, "if all the dams are connected then all we need to do is sabotage one right? Make it look like the waterways aren't being maintained? So if we were to release something into one dam, it would circulate and infect all the connected waterways, right?"

"Yeah, but what are you going to do? Dump poison in the water?" Hardison questioned, suspicious of her plan.

"Of course not!" She replied incredulously. "I was thinking more of some type of invasive species. Latimer would be forced to shut down the dam or be fined heavily for releasing an invasive species into public waterways. The Quagga or Zebra mussels would be my first choice. Both deprive native species of their food and habitats, killing off the natural ecosystem." Genny seemed to shrink in her chair as everyone stared at her with open mouths, all except for Sophie, Quinn, and Eliot who looked at her like they were proud parents.

"What?" She asked shrugging as they continued staring. "I majored in zoology in college."


	7. Update 2

Okay so I know I have been neglecting this story. I have been super stuck so on a whim I decided to attempt to rewrite this story. I posted Chapter 1 of the rewrite a couple minutes ago on my account. I want you guys to decide which you like better. If you like the rewrite I will continue working on it. If you like the original better I will start working on that again. Thank you so much for your support.

-Azkaban Princess


End file.
